Diferente
by Shelovesthedark
Summary: Bella Swan, siempre ha sido diferente, y todos lo han notado, ¿y ahora? ¿Que pasará cuando sus padres la envíen a un internado?¿Seguirá siendo la unica diferente? Ed/Be, Al/Jas, Emm/Rose
1. Prefacio

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer.

Prefacio

La gótica. La rarita. La emo. A la que pueden pisar sin disculparse. A la que pueden empujar y no ayudar a levantarse. La que se puede revelar en cualquier momento. La que manifiesta sus sentimientos en su ropa, siempre de un color muy apagado, siempre de negro.

Ella es como una muñeca, una muñeca de porcelana, que por mucho que se caiga, no se rompe por completo.

Aunque por dentro este rota y nadie parezca notarlo. A pesar de su apariencia de muñeca, su belleza es gótica y fúnebre.

Sus pensamientos son extraños. Ella es extraña.

Siempre solitaria. Ella siempre ha estado sola. Por eso ella es como es.

¡Hola!^^

Por si no se nota soy nueva, jajaja. Emm… bueno espero que os guste esta historia, y eso…Aunque el prefacio es muy cortito :/

Merece reviews?


	2. Capitulo I

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer.

Capítulo I:

Bella Swan. Forks, Washington.

Las sombras son el lado más hermoso y pacífico jamás conocido.

Tachan de cobardes a los que no se atreven la oscuridad; yo los llamo valientes, por quedarse en ese mundo de hipocresía que crea la luz.

Ese mundo en el que si no compartes los mismos gustos que los demás te conviertes en el "bicho raro", ese mundo lleno de corrupción e injusticias, en el que debes seguir unos esquemas preestablecidos.

Sin embargo, para equilibrar la balanza se creó la oscuridad, ese terreno que muchas personas tienen la suerte de poder explorar. Incluida yo.

En toda mi vida, he estado cambiando constantemente de colegio, debido a que en ninguno he encajado. Las chicas, al ver que prefería mi ipod, que los bailes, no me dirigían la palabra, aunque a veces, apreciaba su esfuerzo, había algunas excepciones, que intentaban hablarme al principio, pero al ver que me limitaba a responder con monosílabos, dejaban de intentarlo, pero no era su culpa, que yo fuera así de…rara.

Por eso, nunca me gustó la decisión de mis padres de llevarme a un internado, decisión que habían tomado sin mi permiso, pensando que sería lo "mejor" para mí. Amaba estar en mi habitación escuchando música y leyendo algún libro, de vampiros, por supuesto.

Lo bueno que tenía el internado al que me veía sometida, era que tenía forma de castillo antiguo, rodeado con un poco de musgo, que trepaba por las paredes. Era un lugar completamente encantador para mí.

Entraba a medio semestre, y eso no me hacía mucha ilusión, aunque esperaba no destacar mucho, tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez iba a ser diferente y eso me tenía más pensativa de lo normal.

El coche en el que viajaba dobló una esquina y empezó a subir una cuesta que llegaba a la puerta principal, mientras, recordé la despedida de mis padres, los únicos que me habían aceptado completamente, el torpe abrazo de Charlie, mi padre, con un brazo y la cálida sonrisa y el gran abrazo de mi madre, Reneé.

-Bella, hemos llegado- dijo Tom, el chófer. Le agradecí en un susurro, y el me sonrió cálidamente.

Cogí mis maletas y caminé hasta la casita de información, allí me darían los horarios, y todo lo que necesitaba para empezar, cuanto antes, el colegio.

Al entrar al la pequeña habitación, todo el frio se esfumó convirtiéndose en un calor reconfortante. La señora mayor, de cabellos plateados, que estaba detrás de la recepción me miró de arriba abajo antes de encogerse disimuladamente de hombros y regalándome una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, soy Isabella Swan.- dije en voz baja, acercándome al mostrador. Asintió comprendiendo, levantándose en el acto y recogiendo unos papeles.

-Este es tu horario, la distribución de las clases y tu número de habitación, el 168, esperamos que te agrade el colegio.- le dedique una sonrisa, intentando no demostrar mucho mi desagrado hacia al colegio.

Fui caminando hacía lo que creía que eran las habitaciones, cuando me encontré en el campo de fútbol, inmediatamente, todas las miradas se pusieron en mi, por lo que intenté huir.

Al final, veinte minutos después de darle vueltas al colegio encontré las habitaciones, concretamente mi habitación, bueno, la que compartiría con alguna desafortunada que debería cargar con mi silencio.

Cuando giré la llave, vi una chica pequeña, con el pelo negro, con las puntas apuntando a todas direcciones, de espaldas a mí. Al oir el sonido de la llave se giró, revelando su cara, que era redonda con la piel pálida y unos ojos azules, era como una muñequita.

-¡Hola!- me saludó animada, dando saltitos- Me llamo Alice Cullen. Tu eres…- dejó la frase inconclusa, me quedé petrificada, ¿cómo podía ser tan efusiva?.

-Llámame Bella, por favor.- pedí.

-Seremos grandes amigas.-afirmó muy segura. Yo, por un lado lo dudé y lo dudé aun más cuando repasó mi ropa con su ojos, abriéndolos, hasta un nivel que pensé que se saldrían de sus cuencas. Pero luego su mirada subió a mi cara, de nuevo, y sonrió, una gran sonrisa, diría yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>! Muchas gracias por leer!

**Espero que te haya gustado!^^**

Realmente no se adonde llegará esta historia, al igual que vosotras, yo no se que rumbo llevará.

Muchas gracias a **Nessie Cullen Jazz **(lo escribí bien, no? ^^) por su primer **review**

Bueno, me encnataría tener opiniones,

Reviews Everywhere!^^

Laura(;


End file.
